


Bluebell

by Spiderlily_Writes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camgirl Hilda, F/F, Kinda, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Secret Admirer Marianne, also kinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderlily_Writes/pseuds/Spiderlily_Writes
Summary: Marianne has a crush, and she doesn't even know her name.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Marihilda NSFW Week!





	Bluebell

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! My final entry for MariHilda NSFW week, for Day 7: Free Day! I hope you've enjoyed coming on this journey with me. These fics are a little less polished than my usual fare, as I wrote them all day-of, as a challenge to myself. I hope you enjoy this regardless.

Marianne tosses her keys at the bowl near her front door without looking, which proves to be a mistake as she hears them clatter to the floor somewhere in the kitchen. She cringes at the noise, but doesn’t care enough to pick them up. Not right now. She shucks her coat as well, followed by her boots and scarf, and all three end up in a pile in the hall of her apartment. It’s not like her, she knows, and Bernadetta would probably think she’d gone mad if she was awake to see, but it doesn’t matter. She’ll get her stuff before she goes to sleep, hiding the evidence of her hasty return home.

She checks her watch. It’s only a couple minutes to ten-thirty, but she managed to make it home in time. Good. She was worried she’d miss tonight’s show. She trots off to her room as quick as she can, while still being careful not to trip and fall and wake up her roommate.

It takes about thirty seconds, all told, for her to go from her front door to her bed, and she still wishes she’d made better time. Marianne grabs her laptop, flips it open, and goes to the first page in her bookmark list. She’s not been late for a single one of these shows since the first one she saw, and tonight is the closest she’s ever come, but her supervisor wouldn’t stop _talking_ , and what was she supposed to say, anyways? ‘I’m terribly sorry, but I have to rush home to watch a pretty girl masturbate on webcam?’

Marianne flushes slightly. She can’t believe she’s fallen this hard for someone she’s never even met. She knows all about parasocial relationships, she knows they’ll never actually even be friends, much less _together_ , but she can’t help it. Marianne feels what she feels. And, well…she has so little to look forward to, most of the time. Can she not just have this? Besides, tonight is going to be a special one, if things worked out like they were supposed to.

As the cam site opens and she sees the ‘buffering’ icon where the video should be, she groans in frustration, hoping tonight isn’t the night her internet decides to screw up. It disappears rapidly, though, replaced by the smiling face of _H_Valentine._

She’s lounging on her bed, picking at a small bowl of chips, in what Marianne _presumes_ to be her bedroom. She doesn’t know if it actually is or not, but it’s where _H_ does all of her shows, and Marianne chooses to believe that she gets a window into such a private space this way. _H_ is wearing a thin—though not sheer—satin robe that lies draped over her in such a way that it hides almost nothing. Marianne can see the curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts, it even seems like it clings to _H’_ s lovely, toned abdominals. Her beautiful, kissable neck is exposed, too, and Marianne can’t help but wonder what it would be like to run her lips along it. _H_ ’s head is propped up on one hand, her lovely pink hair cascading behind her, and she pauses with a potato chip halfway to her mouth, her smile widening.

“Bluebell! Didn’t think you were gonna show up. You usually get here earlier than this,” _H_ says, sounding legitimately pleased. “Not polite to keep a girl waiting, you know!”

Marianne’s heart skips a beat. _Bluebell_ is her username. It’s what _H_ sees every time Marianne tips her, or sends a message in the chat. She was…waiting? For Marianne? She noticed Marianne wasn’t there? As soon as Marianne recovers her faculties, she types out a quick message in the chat.

_> Bluebell: Sorry! Just got held up at work. Wouldn’t miss your show for the world, though :)_

_H_ giggles. “Bluebell! You’re so cute. I can’t help but imagine you rushing home just to see little ol’ me. Aww.”

She feels her stomach flutter. A couple of other people are typing; the chatbox during _H_ ’s shows is usually pretty active, and her moderator does a good job of keeping things civil, so it’s all the more surprising that _H_ would pick her out to notice. She knows it’s all part of the show, of course. It’s _H_ ’s _job_ to cultivate relationships with people like Marianne. She reminds herself of that. It’s how she makes a living. Don’t read into it too much.

 _H_ sits up on her bed, looking right at the camera, and grabs a cardboard box from just out of frame, then plops it down on her lap.

“Anyways, I’m glad you’re here, Bluebell,” she says, grinning wickedly. “Because it would be a shame for you to miss my first show with the present _you_ got for me! Everyone say thanks to Bluebell for being tonight’s ‘sponsor’!”

> _S_Gau69: simp  
>Clawde: Behave or I’ll mute you again.  
>S_Gau69: :(  
>mercie!: Oh, what is it?  
>Toes-cester: Nail polish, perhaps?  
>xDarkmagicalgirlx: It’s probably just a dildo, chill.  
>Casper: thanks bluebell!_

 _H_ watches the chat intently for a moment before looking up at the camera again. “Oh, you’re close, Mag! But not _just_ a dildo!”

“No, it’s not…” Marianne mutters at the screen, suddenly a little embarrassed. The thing _was_ on _H_ ’s wishlist, so it’s not like she crossed a line or anything, but…even so…

 _H_ reaches into the box and pulls out a fairly large toy, which has been taken out of the plastic case and probably thoroughly cleaned already. The box was obviously just there to build suspense, and it achieves that goal quite well. Even Marianne is surprised, when she sees the thing in her hand.

It’s not _that_ much larger than the average dildo, really, she’s actually pretty sure she’s watched _H_ play with larger toys on cam before. There are two special things about this one, though, that set it apart. One, it’s not shaped like a human penis, it’s shaped like a dragon’s. Or…a wyvern’s, specifically. Or…what it _would_ be shaped like, if wyverns were real. There are a couple of different layers of fantasy.

The other thing about it, though, and the main reason that Marianne bought it for her? Marianne has the exact same one. She’s had it for several months now, and she’s enjoyed it more than just about any other toy she’s ever owned, so when she saw _H_ add it to her wishlist, she bought it for her right away. Something about seeing _H_ use the exact same toy that Marianne herself owns is…titillating, in an odd sort of way. Like there’s a connection between them.

She sets her laptop aside and fishes around under her bed for the plastic case she keeps it in between uses, and withdraws it from within.

> _S_Gau69: what the fuck is that_  
>mercie!: What a fun shape!!  
>Clawde: Oh nice, the wyvern. I have that one, it rules.

 _H_ grabs a bottle of lubricant from the inside of the box. “You got it, Clawde! It seemed neat, but I definitely didn’t expect anyone to buy it so quick. Especially since it was kinda expensive…” She coughs. “Uh, thanks again, Bluebell!”

Before applying the lubricant, _H_ presses a sweet, soft little kiss to the tip of the thing, then winks at the camera. Marianne’s eyes widen. She raises her own toy to her lips, and does the same without thinking. She has lube too, and grabs it after typing out a reply.

> _Bluebell: You’re very welcome. I hope you like it as much as I do._

“Oh, you have it too? Well, a good review from you is good enough for me!” _H_ says, once she’s finished rubbing some lube onto the shaft and flipped the bottle closed. She tosses it aside. “Are you ready, sweeties? God, I am. I _love_ knowing I have an audience out there.”

She sighs, a long, low, breathy noise, and Marianne shivers. She would so just about _anything_ to hear that sigh in person. Marianne quickly sheds the rest of her clothing, and her underwear as well. She’s wearing far more than _H_ is, but she desperately needs to get to the same place. The laptop goes off to the side, where she can still see it clearly, while she quickly rubs lubricant on her own toy. She’s so turned on by the…well… _everything,_ going on right now that she doesn’t really need it, but it’s always a good idea with something so oddly shaped.

 _H_ shifts positions, so that she’s leaning against the wall of her room, with her feet in front of her, close to the camera. She leans forward, trailing one finger up her leg and flipping her robe open as she goes. Marianne’s breath catches as she watches more and more skin exposed, first the knee, then the thigh, then…goodness, _H_ has the most lovely slit she’s ever seen. The pink tuft of hair above it, trimmed immaculately into the shape of a heart, is always a cute touch, too.

Caressing her own thighs as she does, _H_ spreads her legs wide, showing herself to the audience. “Can you see how wet I am for all of you? How much this turns me on?”

Marianne _can’t_ really see, not with how far away _H_ is from the camera, but she can imagine it. She can imagine what it would feel like to press her lips to those slick, beautiful folds. Or to run her fingers along them. She touches herself, imagining it’s _H_ she’s touching instead, and her fantasy is helped along as _H_ moans softly as well.

“I wish you could feel it…” _H_ purrs. “How much I love this?”

And she seems like she really does. Marianne has never met anyone in her life with half the confidence that _H_ has, and that might be just as much of a turn-on as any part of her body. She’s so sweet, and sexy and just…perfect. She’s so _perfect_. Marianne drags one finger over her clit, whimpering softly.

 _H_ grabs the toy, finally, and teases herself with it slowly. She pokes the tip at her entrance, pressing gently, and she uses her other hand to reach up and tease at one perfect breast. Marianne mirrors

her, again, grabbing her own toy. She wants to fuck herself just like _H_ does, to imagine that they’re doing it together. _H_ can’t see her, but she has to know what she’s doing, right? She gropes at her chest, digging her nails in slightly, groaning at the dull pain when she does. Her eyes remain glued to the screen.

When _H_ presses the toy in just a little deeper, when it begins to widen, she closes her eyes and moans, low, slow, needy. “Oh, fuck, Bluebell, this is so good. Thanks a million for this.”

“You’re welcome,” Marianne whines, thrusting into herself as well. The muscles in her thighs tense, because even though she’s pretty well used to this toy by now, it still makes her feel so _full_. “A-anything, for you.”

 _H_ finally bottoms out, and she sighs, her lashes fluttering. “Hmm. If only there was someone here to help me with this. Just think about it. Imagine pressing it into me. Wouldn’t that feel good?”

Marianne _is_ imagining it. What if she put it in a strap-on harness, even? The thought of fucking _H_ like that, of pressing against her body, of having her legs wrapped around her, it’s nearly too much to bear. “I would, I would!” Marianne cries, being mindful to make sure she doesn’t wake up Bernadetta. Her free hand moves down to her clit as _H’s_ does.

“You’ve gone all quiet in the chat, Bluebell. Are you fucking yourself, too? God, I bet you look so good when you come,” _H_ gasps, her hips twitching. “I bet you look so sexy.”

Butterflies burst through her stomach. She feels almost _dizzy_. _H_ is thinking about her while she touches herself. It’s like a dream come true, and that only turns Marianne on even more. “G-Goodness, _H_ , I…I….” she whines, trying to hold back and match _H_ ’s pace. She really wishes she knew _H’_ s name, so she could moan it properly. She respects the woman’s privacy, of course, but in her own fantasy? Well, she can imagine it at least.

 _H_ groans, speeding up slightly, seeming to grow accustomed to the toy. “You’re _all_ quiet. Are you all touching yourselves with me? Kinda hard to type with one hand I guess, huh? Ha—ah!” she huffs, shoving the toy all the way into herself once more. “Oh, I could get addicted to this thing.”

Marianne is feeling herself start to get close. It’s wonderful. It’s _bliss_. She wonders if _H_ is—

“ _Fuck_. I’m getting close,” _H_ moans. “Nobody gets to come before me, got it? Even you, Bluebell.”

She can’t disobey _that_. No matter how much she might want to come, when her crush says not to? Not a chance. So she keeps fucking herself, but she slows down, and she watches. _H_ bites her lip, hard, rubbing at her clit, thrusting the toy in and out of herself, even her toes are curling. Marianne wants to kiss her, so badly. She wants to feel her come, wants to hear all those wonderful little noises in person.

“ _H,_ please,” Marianne whispers. “Please, _please_ come for me.”

As if on command, she does. Marianne wonders, sometimes, whether she’s just having an orgasm like usual or if she’s playing it up for the audience, but _H_ looks so, so beautiful when she does. Her head leans back, exposing her pretty, slender neck. Her whole body tenses up, she trembles slightly, and she lets out this low, slow, wonderful moan that Marianne can feel in her chest. _H_ fucks herself through her orgasm, twitching once or twice as the toy hits _just_ the right spot, before she relaxes and lets her hand fall to the side.

“Okay. Now you can. Come on. Finish yourself off for me,” she says, breathless.

Marianne knows the words aren’t directed solely at her; there are about half a dozen regular viewers, and about another dozen or so people who watch without chatting, but even so, she feels the imperative hammer into her chest like a word of blessing from a benevolent goddess. Marianne comes, _hard_ , speeding up her thrusts and working faster at her clit, tumbling over the edge of her orgasm.

She imagines _H_ , thinks about what it would be like if she were there, if she were over her, fucking her, moaning for her, _kissing her_ , and it’s too much to bear. Marianne squirms, writhing in ecstasy, thrusting into herself, her lips desperately needing to make the shape of a name she doesn’t know.

It feels like her climax lasts all night, but it abates, eventually, the sensation receding, and she lets go of the toy, exhausted.

“Whew. How about that?” _H_ asks, sounding almost as exhausted as Marianne. “That toy _rules_. Bluebell, you get an IOU for one big kiss, okay? Wow.”

Marianne’s hand flops over to her laptop, and she types out a message with one hand, something she could only ever say online, and in the afterglow. She wishes she could be so confident in real life, but…well, she’ll settle for this, for now.

> _Bluebell:_ _I hope you’re good for it <3_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. If you would like to follow me on twitter, find me [@spiderlilywrite](https://twitter.com/spiderlilywrite)! Please DM me there if I've gotten anything wrong with cam shows or the people who do them. I'd always rather know, and I NEVER want to offend.


End file.
